Generic interior panelling parts, in which a passage opening for the airbag is left open in the support, the intermediate layer comprising a mat which spans the passage opening and overlaps with the support outside of the passage opening, are known for example from the publication DE 103 45 026 A1. These interior panelling parts according to the state of the art are typically provided with a weak point of the intermediate layer and/or of the decorative layer on three sides of the passage opening so that the intermediate layer and the decorative layer tears and can open up along an edge of the passage opening at these three sides when the airbag deploys, the mat assuming the function of a hinge. In particular if such an interior panelling part is disposed behind a windscreen for covering a passenger airbag, the problem arises in embodiments according to the state of the art that an opening part of the interior panelling part strikes against the windscreen with great force and damages the latter, which in turn involves an unnecessarily high degree of damage and a dangerous shower of airborne particles.